The present invention generally relates to apparatus, methods and systems for automatically cooking food and, in particular, to apparatus, methods and systems for making pancakes.
Several pancake making machines are known to exist. For instance, the following patent references disclose pancake making machines and similar apparatus: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,659, 5,481,963, 5,441,755, 3,978,781, 3,814,006, 3,215,062, and 1,869,539; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0072311 A1; and EP Patent Nos. 1 520 474 A1, and 1 530 903 B1.
It is believed that known pancake making machines are designed for commercial use such as in restaurants and hotels, and that a need exists for an economical and efficient design aimed at making a less expensive pancake making machine for home use.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed that one or more pancake maker apparatus, methods and systems in accordance with one or more aspects and features of the present invention address such need for a less expensive pancake making machine for home use.